


An Kings mistake

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & Frederic [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon Fix-It, Varian Redemption (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Frederic has always made choices for his family, even at the risk of others. When an broken boy who nearly tried to destroy his family, cries by his encased father.Frederic finally rights his wrongs.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, King Frederic of Corona & Quirin (Disney), King Frederic of Corona & Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian & Frederic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991773
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	An Kings mistake

The loving hug lasted more than a couple minutes both parents terrified that they had almost lost their daughter, luckily the machine even know it weakend Rapunzel.

It didn't kill her.

"Honey I am so happy your Ok". Arianna wrapped her arms around her daughter. "We were so worried we were going to lose you".

"Im ok mom". Rapunzels tone soft her gaze landing on her once friend, eyes slightly sadened.

Frederic who hugged his daughter also could hear the silent sobs coming from the Alchemist who leaned heavily agains't Quirin's encased form.

This 14 year old man had not only drugged his Kingdom, but kidnapped his wife and almost killed his daughter.

Yet still somehow the desperate wails of a broken 14 year old, tore at the Kings heartstrings, It was no surprised that Frederic would make sometimes not the best decisions in order to protect his family.

Including locking his daughter up for what he thought was her safety, when in reality he was no different than Gothel in that aspect.

Hw knew about the black rocks and he had chosen to ignore them. Putting his own Kingdom in jeopardy, because he wanted to keep his daughter safe. Because he knew somehow they were connected to Rapunzel. 

And he was willing to ignore them, put his own Kingdom in danger, just to keep his daughter safe.

And now this 14 year old boy had lost everything, he had lost his own friend. Stuck in Amber, because he couldn't own up to his own mistakes.

He should put him in prison.

That's what a father or king would do after a young man had caused such destruction and became so dangerous.

But his decisions, his choices were the reason that this young man who had once been such a loving caring smart individual, and part of his Kingdom. 

Had turned him so hateful and destructive.

"Frederic?". His Queen's voice worried drifted into the Kings mind, coming out of his thoughts he smiled slightly at his wife and daughter.

Why don't you get Rapunzel out of here? I'll handle things here".

"But dad…".

"No buts Rapunzel". The Kings tone firm. "As your king and father I will handle this situation"

"Come on sweetie". Arianna led her daughter away from the two males, she didnt miss the look her daughter gave Varian before they disappeared upstairs.


End file.
